You Only Had Eyes For Me
by Leviathan Castiel
Summary: Destiel. Cas takes Dean to an open field and shows him the stars. Fluffage.


Dean looked over at Castiel. Words aching at the tip of his tongue. Silenced thoughts he hadn't voiced, sat in wait. Waiting for the perfect moment. Dean knew it wouldn't come.

Yet, he chose to sit there, and hold back his every thought about Castiel, the angel he had fallen in love with.

No one knew. That he liked—loved castiel. That he actually found him… attractive. That he didn't ever want to lose him. And so those words, itching to be free, had never been spoken to another soul.

Castiel turned and stared at Dean. "Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me," Dean answered. Castiel still hadn't told him what was going on. Dean didn't like it, but it was Cas. Dean didn't like everything the guy did.

Castiel squinted slightly and tilted his head. "Nothing is wrong, Dean."

Dean didn't even try to avoid looking at Castiel's eyes. They were glowing, like usual. Grace spilling into the already iridescent blue. "Then why were you asking?"

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

A light flashed through Dean. "Son of a bitch, Cas! Gotta warn a guy!" Dean grimaced, stumbling on the new ground under his feet.

"I apologize, Dean, perhaps I should have given you forewarning."

Dean softened. The guy had come so far from being the angel he met so many years ago, but he still had a while to go before he was"normal".But, Dean likes Cas as Cas. Fancy-words-stares-a-lot-confused-often Cas.  
"It's cool, dude," Dean shrugged. "No one's perfect."

"That is correct, Dean," Castiel confirmed, adding a head nod.  
Dean smiled warmly. Silence circled them both. A comfortable silence Dean could easily get lost in.

Those words were fighting harder and harder against his rationality.  
"Dean," Castiel started, "look."

Dean looked up at Castiel and followed his eyes up to the wide sky.

"Those are my brothers and sisters. Each star, as you call them, is an angel. Lighting the night sky, so no one needs to fear the dark."

Dean stared, awestruck. The sky glittered wonderously. It looked like the sky was full of stars, and only a few peices of night remained. It looked backwards. It looked beautiful.

"Cas, were you one of them?"

Castiel took a soft breath, "Yes, Dean, I was. You watched me often."

"I watched you often?" Dean asked, turning and staring at Castiel full-on.  
Castiel smiled. "Yes, you did. Many of the other angels were jealous. You chose my light every night."

Dean's face drew in confusion.

"You still do. But, now I'm on Earth. You choose to pray, Dean, to me every night. And that is the equivalent of staring at my light."

"I… I just- I didn't me-"

"Dean," Castiel smiled brilliantly, Dean swore he could see that starlight shimmering from with him. "You are my favorite as well."

Dean stared, dumbfounded.

"From the moment you looked at the sky for the first time, your eyes found my light. And I found yours. You glowed, beamed, burned bright as the sun. And every angel noticed you. Every angel. But, you only had eyes for one light in the night sky. And that light, was mine," Castiel put his hand on Dean's cheek. "And for you, Dean, I have fallen."

"But… you still… your mojo…" Dean couldn't think coherently with that hand on his face. With that goddamned hand on his face.

"Not in that sense, Dean," Castiel tilted his head softly.

Dean stared. Those words, battling to be free, finally spouted from his lips. "Cas. Cas, Castiel. You," Dean grabbed the angel's face with both hands. "You fixed me, Castiel. You brought me from Hell. You saved my life. You gave yourself for me. And I can never repay that. You sewed your grace into my soul. You became a part of me, I can't afford to lose. Because I know if I lose you… I won't… I won't ever get better. Because… because… goddamnit, Cas. I love you."

Dean took a sharp breath. Then, a deep breath.

"So… if I'm your favorite, and I only had eyes for your light… and… I love you…" Dean dropped his hands to the shoulders of the trenchcoated angel staring at him, at the biggest, bluest, shimmeriest eyes in the world and pulled on the collar of that coat until finally their lips touched.


End file.
